


This City Never Sleeps At All

by xreyskywalkersolo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreyskywalkersolo/pseuds/xreyskywalkersolo
Summary: Two different views from two different windows on two different planets, and the girl who sees them both.





	This City Never Sleeps At All

The city is asleep, or at least as asleep as a city this size ever gets. You are not.

You never are.

Your mother would scold you if she knew, but there’s something so magical about Kryptonopolis at this hour. The streets are quieter than normal; not dormant, but not as busy, the lights of transport pods fewer and more far between. You stare out at the buildings, hands propped beneath your chin, and you wonder about the people whose windows you can see from your own. Mothers, fathers, children, aunts and uncles and grandparents and cousins, all of them with their own unique lives, loving and learning and living.

You wish you could draw it, but turning on the light would alert your mother.

“You should be sleeping, little one.” You jump at the voice, turning to face your door, and there, framed in the soft light from the hall, a gentle smile on her face, is your aunt. Your whole body buzzes with excitement as you launch yourself from the bed, running to meet her, and she drops to her knees to fold you against her chest. You curl your fingers in her robe, burying your face into her shoulder, and she rubs her nose in your hair the way she always does. “It’s very late.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” you say, which is true. “And I wanted to wait for you.”

“That’s very sweet.” Astra drops a kiss to your head and pulls back to cup your face between her hands. “But you have Academy tomorrow and you need your sleep.”

“So stop coming home so late.” You grin up at her, and she scoffs, a gentle sound that has no bite to it. Her hands drop, and suddenly her fingers are wiggling into your sides, drawing helpless laughter from you as you try to squirm away. 

“No, no, stop!” you squeal, shoving uselessly at her hands. Astra laughs, scooping you up and swinging you around, and you throw your arms around her neck, nuzzling into the hollow of her throat. “No tickling….”

“Astra!” The door opens, and Astra quickly sets you down, the mirth in her face fading into sheepishness. Your mother stands in the doorway, hands on her hips, staring at you both in the way that means trouble. “I told you not to wake Kara!”

“In my defense, sister, she was awake,” Astra mumbles, ducking her head. Your mother sighs, shaking her head, but you can see a soft smile creeping across her face.

“What am I going to do with you two?” she asks, stepping into the room. You giggle softly, pressing against Astra’s leg.

“Hi, Mommy.”

“Hello, sweet girl.” Your mother leans down to kiss your head. “You should be asleep.”

“I didn’t want to sleep. The city is awake. And Aunt Astra was coming home!”  
  
“Yes, well. The city is awake, but it does not have Academy tomorrow. And now your aunt is here, so it’s time for bed.” Your mother taps your nose. “No ifs, ands, or buts." 

You huff, but you know arguing is useless. So instead you grab them both by the hand and tug them towards the bed. “Cuddles first, then sleep!”

Astra chuckles. “Well, if you insist,” she says, hoisting you up briefly on her shoulders and then leaning over so you tumble into bed. You yelp and giggle, reaching out for her again, and she settles into bed with you as your mother walks around to your other side. You roll over so your back is pressed to Astra’s front, and her arm drapes over you, snuggling you gently against her chest. “There we are, little one.”

Your mother climbs into bed, and you happily curl into her chest, nuzzling against her neck. She smells good, soft and clean, like what you imagine the air used to smell like before the mining began. Her arm drapes over you, fingers gently stroking through your hair, and it never takes long before you start to feel sleepy when she’s doing that. Tonight is no exception. You yawn, trying to get closer to both of them, and this is your favorite place to be. “Love you, Aunt Astra,” you mumble, and you’re so sleepy that it’s hard to talk. “Love you, Mommy.”

“We love you, little one.” Astra kisses your head, and your mother follows suit. “Sleep now. We are here with you, always.”

 

* * *

 

 The city is asleep, or at least as asleep as a city this size ever gets. You are not.

You never are.

National City is so different than Kryptonopolis. It’s louder, and it smells, but the windows are the same, and so are the people who live behind them. You can see those people now, hear them, and watch them go about their lives if you wanted to. Sometimes you do, on the nights it’s hard to breathe, but you try to respect their privacy as much as you can.

(It’s painful, now, to see mothers and aunts with their families, swinging children on their shoulders and holding them against their chests.)

“Kara?” You turn at the sound of your sister’s voice, and you can’t help a smile as you see her standing there, clad in a tank top and sleep pants as she blinks blearily at you. “S’matter?”

“I couldn’t sleep. Did I wake you?” You turn away from the window, padding over to her. “I’m sorry.”

“Bed’s cold.” Alex rubs at her eyes. “Wanna talk about it?” She reaches out for you, still half-asleep, and you step into her arms. Her heartbeat thumps in your ears, warm and steady and comforting, and you breathe out slowly.

“There’s just…..a lot that’s happened lately,” you say finally. Alex’s arms tighten around you, and not for the first time you say a silent thanks to Rao for letting the Danvers be the ones to take you in. For letting Alex be your sister. “I haven’t processed it all yet.” 

Alex is silent, but her fingers come up to stroke your hair softly, and suddenly you miss your mother with an intensity that takes your breath away. You swallow, turning your face against her neck, and mumble, “Can we just….go back to bed?” You just want to curl up in your sister’s arms and have her make it all better. “Please.”

“Course we can, baby girl.” Her lips press to the crown of your head, and she pulls back to take your hand. “C’mon.”

You let her lead you to bed, and when you lie down together, you press your ear over her heart. Alex hums softly, stroking your hair again, and in spite of everything you relax. Alex’s arms are the safest place you know. “Thank you,” you whisper, “for taking care of me.”

“I’m always gonna take care of you.” The sincerity and protectiveness in Alex’s voice bring tears to your eyes as your throat tightens. She presses her lips to your hair, soft and warm, and _Rao_ , you love your sister so _much_. “I promise.”

“I know,” you whisper, curling as close to her as you can, “I know.” And you do. Alex’s protection is the one thing you know you can always count on. “Alex?”  
  
“Hmm?” She’s falling asleep again. Her breathing is starting to slow and deepen, and her heartbeat changes the way it does when she’s on the cusp of sleep.

“I love you,” you whisper. Alex hums softly.

“Love y’too, baby girl.” Her body relaxes against yours. “G’nigh’….”

You listen as her heartbeat shifts and then steadies, as her breathing syncs to match it. It’s not enough to lull you to sleep just yet, but it’s soothing, and you close your eyes. Alex can’t take the pain away, but she can make it better.

She always makes it better.

You consciously match your breathing to your sister’s, and slowly your muscles start to feel heavy. Alex’s heartbeat thumps in your ear, warm and steady, a beacon in the night calling you home, and you slowly drift off to its familiar rhythm.

Earth will never be Krypton, and you miss your mother and your aunt like a physical ache in your chest. But Alex is here by your side, just like always, keeping the nightmares at bay and keeping you safe.

In this moment, it is enough.


End file.
